TITAN'S WRATH
by kooloowarrior
Summary: Sasuke and naruto are fighting at the end of the fourth shinobi war when sasuke opens a portal to a new world where heros reign supreme. one catch they leave everything behind including their past. how will they survive in the world where there are almost no ninja and those with powers fight crime instead of enemy countries. lets find out!
1. Chapter 1: Shattered world

**Ok peeps really short prologue chapter for this crossover I know but recent Naruto events have forced my hand. Hell I thought Sasuke was going to see some mystic not the fourth Hokage. Grrr. Anyways here we go!**

**I don't own Naruto or DC**

**TITAN'S WRATH **

**Chapter 1: Shattered world**

**Remember, Remember the 5th of November  
The Gun powder, Treason and Plot  
I know of no reason why the gun powder treason should ever be forgot.**

* * *

The heavens were crying as the rain poured onto the blood soaked battlefield of the fourth shinobi war. On the battleground stood two forms bloody battered and bruised from the intensity of the fight that was just finished not moments ago Naruto stood at the final battlefield panting heavily after a rough battle against Obito and Madra Uchiha. He stood there in rags his orange and black jumpsuit was in tatters and his body was covered in scrapes, cuts, and bruises. Around the battlefield where the Juubi was unleashed, his friend's bodies were strewn about, seemingly dead after Killer bee died when the Juubi absorbed the Hachibi. Once Killer bee fell Naruto thought all was truly lost as his friends fell one by one, but the battle turned as Uchiha Sasuke joined in the battle with an eternal mangekyo sharingan activated. With his best friend by his side Naruto managed to hold Obito back while Sasuke sealed Madra's soul within Sakegari no Tachi. With his main backup dead Obito didn't last much longer as a combination rasenshuriken chidori Obitos body was left a bloody mess. While they were fighting Obito managed to seal the incomplete Juubi inside of himself but Naruto knew that wouldn't work seeing that Bijuu couldn't be sealed after a certain time in a shinobi's life. When the sealing was complete Obito could barely stand with all of his energy drained and no way to use his new chakra Obito lost his ability to use Kamui properly resulting in his defeat and the Juubi dying for a time.

With the last Uzumaki and the last Uchiha standing next to each other Naruto knew his day wasn't over quite yet as he could still feel the killing intent washing over the battlefield once more. "Naruto… I must prove myself one last time." Sasuke took a calming breath. As he turned towards his best friend he had tears in his eyes. "I'm gong to finish this today"

Sasuke took a step forward and rushed Naruto with reckless abandon. The fighting ensued as Naruto mounted a defensive stance and the two exchanged blows. Neither fighter was using Jutsu because of the battle that only ended minutes before. Naruto was dodging Sasukes attacks with difficulty but managed to put in some counter blows in order to put some much needed distance between the two exhausted teens.

Sasuke heave kicked Naruto in the sternum causing the blonde to fall back in shock and for the breath to rush right out of him. Sasuke followed up with a right cross, which Naruto blocked, but Sasuke wasn't done. He followed up the cross with a vicious uppercut to the ribs causing Naruto to stumble back. Sasuke then jumped after Naruto and followed the blond with an elbow to the face and a stiff kick to Narutos knee causing the blonde to fall to one knee. Sasuke followed his maneuver with a kick towards Narutos head which the blonde caught trying to gain a modicum of momentum. Sasuke couldn't have that and he smirked heave kicking Naruto in the sternum once again.

Naruto had to turn this fight in his favor, there was no way after fighting in the 4th shinobi war, almost dying twice, and watching his friends die one by one he was going to lose here. Sasuke saw Naruto steeling his resolve and knew he needed to end this fight fast he had power but he wasn't a stamina freak like Naruto was, kid could fight for hours without a break and still be fighting at full strength. So Sasuke tried to end the fight a but quicker with a kick to the head Naruto saw it coming and dodged to the right Sasuke knew he would manage that and so he bent his knee trying to kick Naruto again. He ducked under and stood to counter only for Sasuke to extend his leg and this time kicking Naruto straight to the temple. Naruto stumbled back once more and found his second wind when Sasuke went for another two punch combo only for Naruto to block the first and punch Sasuke in the stomach countering the second. With his stamina retuning Naruto followed his punch with a left hook catching Sasuke across the jaw. Naruto tried to follow up with a heave kick of his own but Sasuke dodged and threw another punch. Naruto caught the blow over his shoulder and Naruto threw Sasuke to the ground knocking the wind out of the raven haired teen. Sasuke got to his knees and Naruto tried to kick his rival in the head to knock him out only for Sasuke to block his kick. Sasuke stood quickly and punched Naruto in the chest again, causing further damage to his ribs. Naruto tried to punch but Sasuke parried with his own arm and elbowed Naruto in the ribs once again, causing the bruised bones to begin to crack under the pressure.

Sasuke followed his elbow with another punch to the ribs and an elbow to the face Naruto finally began to begin to block the attacks that Sasuke was throwing at him only for Sasuke to knee Naruto in the ribs causing a few to break. Naruto could barely move his left arm it felt like it was dislocated or damn close to it as he blocked and parried Sasukes attacks. Sasuke suddenly stopped fighting and looked at Naruto with a look of nostalgia on his face "You were my best friend. You were better than a brother to me, but my actions were too late. This world is destroyed, but I have a way for us to fix our predicament." Sasuke paused as Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"I don't really feel like fighting anymore Sasuke. I'm dead tired and I've been fighting for the past two days straight with no rest." Naruto deadpanned figuring Sasuke wanted to fight so he could prove that he was superior to the dead last. "I honestly don't know why you constantly try to prove your better than me just because of my grades at the academy. I mean if were judging by that you would be weaker than Sakura." Naruto managed to choke out a small chuckle.

"Honestly Dobe… you're right" Narutos eyes widened as Sasuke let a small genuine smile spread across his face. "I just let my pride consume me when we were younger, I was taught that the Uchiha clan was the best by default… kind of asinine when you consider I'm the only one left haha." Sasuke started a long sequence of hand seals as he spoke. "I went to speak with a person who is said to know all. He told me of a world where there are no hidden villages in fact shinobi are rarities there… he told me that there are beings of great power who try to defend the world from destruction and others hell bent on world domination…" Sasuke continued his seals as Naruto stood in silence "I thought it would be neat to check it out you want to come with me?"

Naruto looked sullen he honestly knew he would be of no use here as the united shinobi army was utterly wiped out and the five Kage were gone. "Let me guess… it's a one-way trip." Naruto sighed out.

"Correct… once I finish these hand signs that I learned we'll be able to go. he warned me that myself and anyone else who came with me would be 'born' into that world with our jutsu and Kekkei Genkai being more passive abilities than active." Sasuke had a gleam in his eye as he spoke just thinking of the possibilities that could be.

At the thought of having passive abilities Naruto was reminded of his youth. "I don't know Sasuke it seems like a good way to start fresh, but how would we cope in that world? What if were not accepted but seen as freaks, I don't want to live through that hell twice." Sasuke was taken aback by Narutos words, he'd always just jumped into an opportunity like this one. He had to either convince the knuckle head or… yeah he could just push the Dobe in. Finishing with his hand seals Sasuke tried one more to convince the blonde to jump in. when the portal activated it looked like a doorway with seeming nothingness ahead. Sasuke smirked and flash stepped behind Naruto and gave the loser a shove into the hole with Naruto disappearing into the hole with a shout Sasuke jumped in a few seconds later their world fading to black.

* * *

**TIME SKIP 17 YEARS 6 MONTHS AND 5 DAYS LATER**

Robin had called a gathering of the titans for their daily meeting in the common area. He looked around the room satisfied that all the members of his team were present. To his left there were the original members consisting of Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, & Raven. To his left was the newest member Terra.

"Alright were going to be working in shifts for now. Since we have six team members now I figure we could take patrol shifts what do you guys think?" Robin stood there in his red and green suit with his yellow/black cape on and his domino mask. "Ok so who wants to volunteer?" Robin stood in the living room/mission briefing area with his teammates standing near him in a semicircle. The rest of the group stood there staring at the young 'leader'

"Um dude. Why do we have to patrol when we have a super sensitive computer to find crime for us?" The smallest teen in the room was suffering through the process that all men go through at one point or another in their life, puberty. This caused Beastboy's voice to crack constantly. He wearing his purple and black bodysuit; his skin, hair, and eyes were green in color his 'skin' was covered in a very soft lightweight fur that was trimmed short. "Because Beastboy if a few of us are in the field, we stand a better chance of stopping the crime before too much damage is caused in the process. You wouldn't believe the amount of complaints I get from slow response times to property damage. Besides I heard there's a new business mogul coming into town tomorrow and I want to be sure he doesn't stir up any trouble."

Robin, since he was the 'leader' was the head of the logistical side of the Titans operation. Of course with Cyborg's help, the tower the Titans lived in was completely self-sustaining. Being near the water _and_ on an island offered plenty of opportunities for solar and hydroelectric energy sources to maintain the utility's on their little paradise in Jump city. Of course they made a deal with local and state authorities so they wouldn't have to worry about property taxes if they kept crime rates down below a certain percentage. Also if they kept the crime rates below an even lower percentage, they received an allowance of sorts for food and crime fighting inventions.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun I get to test my new wheels!" Cyborg easily the oldest and largest Titan was an amalgam of skin, circuitry, and armor plating. The tech wiz was the resident expert on anything technology based. Of course having state of the art equipment making up a total of at least seventy percent of his body helped him maintain an interest in creating and maintaining gadgetry of sorts.

"OK Cye… Terra how about you go with him you need some field experience ok?" Terra stood of to the side still a bit nervous about joining the Teen Titans with so little experience as a crime fighter. She had been having strange dreams about living in a faraway land, but apart from waking up two years ago with no memory and 'Terrakinesis', as she dubbed it, she remembered nothing except that her name. Covering up her anxiety with a bright smile she acknowledged the order "Sir Yes Sir!" Terra stood in her 'uniform' that consisted of a black T-shirt with a golden 'T' in the center of her chest, a pair of beige cargo shorts, a pair of tan hiking boots, and goggles that were placed over her eyes. She had a slim build that was filling out in certain areas considering her age and high levels of exercise she gets as a crime fighter.

"Friend Terra, please remain safe on the night of patrolling. Once you come back I shall make the Tamaranean celebratory dish of safe travels!" Starfire was floating midair by Terra the brightest smile on her face. She was one of the now three female members of the Teen Titans. Being a Tamaranean her skin is orange and her hair is a deep red while her eyes are a specific shade of green.

Raven was the other Female of the group she dressed mostly in purple or black leotard and cloak while she has a jewel located in her forehead. She never shows any form of emotion due to her psychokinetic powers being fueled by emotions. "If you don't need me, I'll be in my room meditating." Raven disappeared in a wave of her cloak and the titans dispersed while Cyborg and Terra went out on an evening patrol. While patrolling Cyborg was chatting Terra's ear off about the new tech that was around while Terra was desperately trying to tune him out and see if she could spot any suspicious activity.

* * *

Meanwhile across the city a shadow lurked in an alleyway keeping an eye out for any people around. Seeing that the coast was clear the shadow dashed across the street and into another alleyway if it timed it right the shadow had approximately ten minutes in between patrols to get this job done. With a certain degree of skill the shadow picked the lock on a door in the alleyway looking up only to make sure the coast was clear. The door popped open with ease one he finished and he dashed inside knowing the alarm was already tripped. Quickly making his way to the safe in the back the shadow made quick work of it. Grabbing some handfuls of cash the shadow made its way to the front of the store and started grabbing whatever he could and stuffed it into the duffel bag he was carrying. When he made his way out of the store the lights tripped and light the place up like a spotlight. The shadow was revealed to be wearing a tattered cloak and by the build, it was decidedly a young male.

The cloaked stranger quickly made his way outside and tried dashing back across the street only to be stopped by the T-car blocking his path. '_Crap! The Titans, just what I needed, I need to find a way past them.'_ The figure started to zigzag across the street while Cyborg and Terra were trying to head him off. It was sort of anticlimactic when Terra used her powers to lift a section of street that left a sizeable hole in the ground leading to the sewer. While the figure was busy trying to dodge a blast from Cyborgs arm cannon the figure ran headfirst into the chunk of asphalt Terra had lifted in preparation to throw it at him. What neither Titan realized was when the figure was flipping through the air the duffle bag full of cash and other items was thrown into the sewer. When both teens went to incapacitate the stranger the noticed a sizeable wound on his forehead that was bleeding quite badly and his jaw looked crooked indicating a broken jaw. So they decided that he needed treatment before they threw him in jail.

The first thing that Terra noticed about the young man, aside from the bleeding gash on his forehead, was his whisker-like scar mark that were on his cheeks. While clearly unconscious and in pain from the lucky shot that she inflicted on him, Terra notice he seemed to be having a bad dream.

* * *

The rest of the teen titans were going about their night activities trying to get a good night's sleep, for once, the front door of the tower suddenly burst open. Terra and Cyborg were carrying the kid, as Cyborg referred to him, through the entryway brushing passed the other members and getting him straight to the infirmary. Robin wanting to be kept in the loop as much as possible spoke first, "What happened?"

"Caught him trying to rob a store, Terra got a lucky shot in and we brought him in for treatment before we booked him. Then he stared flat lining while we were in the T-car so HURRY UP!" Cyborg placed the kid on the operating table in the infirmary, while Terra started to tear up. She didn't want to kill someone with her powers, it was an accident she still had no control over them. Raven quickly made it to his side and started running diagnostics with her powers.

When Raven gasped suddenly the entire room went silent "What… what is it? Is he dead?" Terra had tears falling now. "No he's not dead… he's a…" Raven drifted off she couldn't believe it herself. "Dude spit it out already! He's a what?" Raven scowled at the hyperactive teen for his sudden outburst. Steeling herself Raven ran her hands over his cloaked body just to double check. Nodding to herself she sighed and turned towards the others "He's a… demon."

* * *

**Boom ok now that's much better than the first time I ended this chapter. This is still super short but at least I got it out there. So peeps hopefully you'll enjoy this story this'll be a long crossover story. I now have the timeline written out and I have to say I like it. I've made some new OC villains for this character and I've even convinced a few friends of mine to let me use the characters we made back in high school, see we made these 'antihero/villains' back in the day and they had nothing to do with DC comics or Marvel. We were planning on getting an artist to make a comic using these characters we made but that didn't pan out so I am plugging them into this story!**

**Well hope you enjoy this updated version of this story. I get the feeling that this story will have shorter chapters than my usual 5k chapters for my other stories. **

**So thanks for reading! This is kooloowarrior signing out! Peace**


	2. Chapter Two: Welcome to the Family

**So here we go with chapter two I'm sorry that I had to rush last chapter usually my work is usually a bit less choppy. I had to get it out because of Kishimoto. I had no idea the "man who knew all" was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze so for my story he is a nameless sage or something its unimportant because you'll never see or hear from him again. Ok so here we go with chapter two. I also want to thank those of you who faved, followed, and reviewed I hope I exceed your expectations and make an original(ish) story that you'll like!**

**Oh BTW for those of you who have read the first chapter before go back and read it once more cause I made it better and added new info.**

**I don't own Naruto or DC**

**Titans Wrath**

**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Family**

* * *

"HES A WHAT?!" the other five conscious beings in the room shouted. "A trickster type I believe. I'm not sure exactly but he does possess demonic spiritual pressure." Beastboy and Cyborg both were suddenly in robes and holding water bottles waving them back and forth splashing water on the unconscious member of the room. "The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels yo-" *whack

"You two watch waaay too much TV. That won't work anyways; he's more like me than a fallen angel." Ravens eye was twitching and she had a tick mark over her head as she was trying to stabilize and heal the young demon in her infirmary. Beastboy and Cyborg had matching lumps on their heads while Starfire poked at them with curiosity. "Besides I Use that _term_ very loosely. He just has dark spiritual energy, unlike humans who have a shade of grey and monks or angelic beings who have light energy."

While the two comedians were nursing their matching head wounds, Terra noticed that the injured teens cloak was filthy and that could lead to an infection. "Raven, help me get that cloak off of him. That can't be healthy for him to wear right now." Raven and Terra both leaned the patient forward in order to ease him out of his cloak. His pants were equally filthy and looked to be very old considering the faded color and frayed ends. What neither of the two girls realized was that the young man in question wasn't wearing a shirt underneath the cumbersome cloak. This surprised both girls for a moment before Terra gasped in shock. With the cloak off of the patient's body they could see several intense scars spread across his torso. What contributed to the shocking scene was that despite the bulky jacket he wore the patient was quite literally skin and bones.

Robin quirked an eyebrow at his appearance and turned to the other two male members of the Titans who managed to get their individual swelling down and notice the state of the young demon laying on the infirmary table before them. "What… kind of store did you say he was robing again?" Cyborg had a brief look of guilt spread across his face before he answered in a sigh. "It was a grocery store. Man now we know why he was robing the place it looks like he hasn't eaten in quite a while." There was some beeping noises and Raven told them her diagnosis was complete. "His jaw is broken and it needs to be set and wired shut before we can do anything else after I've done that I'll put him on an IV drip to get some nutrients in him. Maybe when he wakes up well be able to learn more. But for now I'll need an extra pair of hands and space." Terra moved forward indicating she wanted to help and the other Titans started to leave.

Once the other Titans left the room Terra and Raven scrubbed their arms, hands, and started to prep the young demon for surgery they took his cap off to reveal his spikey hair the color was in between crimson and burnt orange. What both girls noticed were his white tipped fox ears on the top of his head. 'Cute' both girls quickly shook the thought out of their heads and moved to fix his injuries. Terra nearly missed Raven mumble something and she asked her to repeat it. "I said Kitsune. That explains the energy I was feeling from him. Their natural tricksters and have a bad habit of making very extensive pranks if anyone aggravates them. Although they are highly territorial so it's weird seeing one here. Their very strong form of demon and in legends were the most powerful clan of animal demons." Terra just looked at Raven like she sprouted an extra head. "What?" Terra shook her head rapidly as if clearing some illusion. I think that's the most I've ever hear you say at one time." Raven deadpanned. "Lore is a hobby of mine. Now shut up and help me."

Terra handled stitching up the young demons cuts that he received while Raven used her powers to set his jaw and wire it shut. The procedures took about a solid hour while they were working on the blondes injuries they talked about their theories were on the blonde where did he come from; did he have family, what was the story behind his scars? As they worked Terra decided to quench her curiosity and moved to the head of the bed. Raven raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to what Terra was doing, she did not expect Terra to start gently rubbing the fox ears on his head and she certainly did not expect for him to start purring. This was short lived however as Raven cleared her throat snapping Terra out of her trance and motioning to some scrapes that still needed attending to. After the surgery was over Raven went to the central room to report a successful operation and estimated recovery time while Terra decided to stay in the room with him in case he woke up.

Terra felt very conflicted at the moment because she had stopped a crime which is what she wants to do but the crime was a starving person stealing some food. While these thoughts plagued her mind Terra started to nod off from the stress and physical exhaustion she endured today.

* * *

It was past midnight when Terra awoke with a start, something had woken her. She checked her surroundings but her eyes hadn't adjusted yet to the room she was in. her eyes settled and she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, until she looked at the patient he hadn't moved but she instantly was put on alert when she saw his crystalline slitted blue eyes staring at her in annoyance. He was supposed to be out for a few days! She moved to get some restraints on him in case he tried to escape, when he suddenly blurred out of view for a moment only to reappear on the ceiling looking up at her. He gave a low menacing growl before he spoke _"Anata dare? Anata wa watashi ni naniwoshita?"_ his voice was slurred by the wire holding his jaw shut.

When she didn't give him an answer he bolted out of the room via the closed, now broken window. This caused multiple alarms to sound out through Titans tower, when the others arrived, Terra explained what happened. Immediately the others started to follow the Demon that escaped. When they reached the front of the tower they noticed the broken glass from the window and an impact crater but no body, which indicated that the escapee survived the fall. They found a blood trail and Beastboy transformed into a blood hound to track him better.

"Come on guys he can't have gotten far lets hurry." Beastboy led the chase which ironically led them past a napping Cinderblock with a large tarp covering him. The Demon was moving quickly despite his injuries because he was still able to keep ahead of the Titans. The chase eventually lead them to the shop he robbed earlier that night, that's where the trail abruptly ended. "Come on dude! It's not like he can fly or he would have done that already." BB was exasperated trails don't just disappear into thin air.

Suddenly a sewer lid flew past the young shape shifters head. Raven floated there with a deadpanned expression. "The sewer." Was all she said while the others made disgusted faces. "Aw dude why does this always happen to me." BB jumped into the sewer pipe followed closely by the other Titans.

Beastboy led the titans through the sewer system determined to catch up to the 'thief'. The trail led on for what seemed like miles before they saw signs of life scattered garbage, empty cans and wrappers, and the hobos these items belong to. When the Titans stopped a bickering pair just long enough to ask if they had seen a young male about their age, the two hobos immediately clammed up and apparently were horrible liars and said that they never seen anyone their age around. The Titans figured that the kid must have handed out, either bought or stolen food, amongst the homeless population. The trail came to an abrupt end at what appeared to be a maintenance room, the only sign of life was the duffel bag Cyborg remembered the kid having and a small shrine.

The shrine looked to be hand made with wood that had fresh paint on it, it was fairly small only the size of a microwave cardboard box. Inside the shrine were three pictures, one of a blonde man who had red highlights in his hair, he had a bright smile and handsome features. The second picture was of a beautiful woman with calming violet eyes and deep crimson hair. The third picture was of the two of them together amongst a grove of Sakura trees, his arm around her shoulder a smile that put the other picture to shame, and a more subdued smile on the woman who showed signs of pregnancy.

In front of the two individual pictures were two sticks of pleasant smelling incense that, form the amount burned off, were lit fairly recently. Robin reached out and was about to touch the shrine when the boy roared from the corner and jumped in front of it.

"Dono yō ni anata o aete. Anata ga sorera ni fureta baai, watashi wa anata o korosu. Atchi e ike! IMA!"

The Titans backed up and Robin put his hands in a placating motion. "Calm down. We're not here to hurt you. We only want to talk… can you understand me?" The kid looked at Robin as if he was trying to decipher what he was saying. Misunderstanding the boy gave a low menacing growl that sounded like it should have come from giant animal.

Beastboy shuddered and actually cowered away trying to appear as submissive as possible, his animal instincts telling him that no matter what creature he turned into this kid was the predator and BB was the prey. The other Titans noticed Beastboy's whimpering and all of them had thought that they had never seen Beastboy look so terrified before.

Raven wasn't faring much better as the boy crouched low his irises slowly turning purple then crimson. She could feel her Hanyou blood trembling and the only time that had ever happened was when she had visions of her father. When the boy opened his mouth to speak once more she noticed that his canine teeth were growing as well as his front teeth all sharpening into points like an animals.

"Watashi wa hanarete iku to nobeta! Anata ga koko de kangei shite inai. Ima no mama ni shite kaesu koto wa arimasen."

Seeing that there was a communication barrier Starfire put her hand on Robin's shoulder gently pushing him aside. The other titans were wondering what Starfire was up to but they didn't interfere knowing if things got violent they had her back. The boy also had a look of confusion on his face when the orange floating girl came towards him with a gentle smile. She showed no signs of fearing him which calmed him a bit even though that what he wanted. She came close to him and shocked all of the room's inhabitants when she kissed him on the lips. Robin had his mouth hanging open and he had unfamiliar thoughts of jealousy. Beastboy, for the first time, had a deep shade of red on his face, Raven had no outward sign of surprise but inwardly she wondered what came over her teammate to not only kiss a stranger but a criminal too. Terra and Cyborg stood there with their eyes and mouths wide open sputtering gibberish.

The boy had the funniest reaction at all at first his arms waved in a comical fashion unable to escape the aliens iron grip, followed by any other red blooded male's reaction to an attractive girl kissing them, he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. It only lasted for about five to ten seconds but sufficed to say the young demon boy had turned a deep shade of scarlet and two fox tails shifted into view, one was the purest white while the other was a deep orange almost red color.

"Shin'ainaru yūjin, watashi wa mōshiwakearimasenga watashi no yūjin to watashi wa anata o odoroka sete iru to iu koto. Watashi no namae wa anata no namae wa nandesuka Starfire desu?"

If the reactions of the room were comical before then these were downright hilarious. All remaining Titans jaws hit the floor even the ever stoic Raven. The boy had a look of confusion on his face, it sounded like she had been speaking his language for years. Thinking it was a trap he started to release more energy changing the three scars on his cheeks changing from simple lines to jagged markings. Ravens eyes went wide as the fangs on the young boy started to push past his lower lip. Despite having his jaw wired shut the boy's demonstration was pretty intimidating. "Starfire stop him! Even if he is a demon his body can't handle the stress of using that power calm him down!" Starfire nodded and the rest of the Titans noticed the boys nose start to bleed. **(A/N usually signifies some form of mental trauma, as in this case, instead of perversion)** the boy began to cough and blood seeped passed his lips when starfire placed her forehead against his and focused on trying to calm him down.

_"Please I don't mean any harm, we just want to talk and it seems you are damaging yourself."_ the boy began to take some deep calming breaths and nodded once. Starfire released him and told him her name again.

_"My name is Naruto." _Starfire smiled wider and nodded her head.

_"I'm sorry if i offended you earlier, but I wanted to understand what you were saying and I am able to learn by lip contact. Also I don't mean to pry, but what is that small structure for?"_

_"It's dedicated to my parents."_

_"Oh that is most joyous! Do they live on this planet?"_

Naruto suddenly gained a somber look _"No, they no longer roam the land of the living."_ Starfire matched his look and immediately apologized. _"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I have lost my K'norfka as well. Is the custom to pay respects at a structure like this correct?" _Naruto eyed the Tamaranean for a moment and nodded. He grabbed two more sticks of incense and lit them for her showing her what to do and where to place them.

While she bowed her head in respect he looked to the other Titans, while they didn't speak his language the actions of their teammate and the young man were clear. Robin, who was trained in Kung Fu, realized his error earlier when he reached to touch the structure, and he decided to explain to the others. "It's a burial shrine. I'm guessing those are his parents. It's very disrespectful to touch or move the structure without the builders consent." Walking back up to the shrine Robin motioned to the figurative gravesite and asked if it would be ok to pay his respects. Naruto getting the gist nodded once more and simply handed two unlit incense sticks to Robin. After paying their respects the slightly awkward silence was interrupted when Naruto had a fit of coughing and twin cries of worry.

"Naruto! Are you ok?! We heard some people were after you." The Titans turned to see two small children in rags they looked incredibly worried for Naruto. Their worry dimmed when Naruto placed a comforting hand on their heads and reached into his duffle bag of stolen goods. He handed each of them a small loaf of bread, some cheese, and some fruit, giving them a stern look not to fight over their food both children nodded once and ran away.

Naruto started to pack his shrine away, carefully taking apart the simple structure piece by piece until it was tied neatly in a bundle, while doing so his coughing increased. Naruto carefully took the photos and put them in his duffel bag careful not to break the remnants of his parents. His coughing getting worse Naruto stood up and placed his hands in front of him ready to be cuffed when he passed out.

* * *

******Well that's all I have for chapter two sorry it's so short this story is probably the hardest I have so far I mean most of my other stories ill start writing and before I know it 5k words are on the document and a few hours have gone by its really weird. But I have OC villains made and some original "plots" for our group to go through. Sorry Peeps I'll try to get some inspiration juices going on this so I won't disappoint! This is kooloowarrior signing out much too early for my liking! Peace!**  


**please check out the poll on my profile to vote for something in this story!**

**ROUGH TRANSLATIONS**

**Who are you? What have you done to me? (Anata dare? Anata wa watashi ni naniwoshita?)**

**How dare you. I'll kill you if you touch them. Go away! NOW! (Dono yō ni anata o aete. Anata ga sorera ni fureta baai, watashi wa anata o korosu. Atchi e ike! IMA!)**

**I said GO AWAY! You are not welcome here. Now leave and never return. (Watashi wa hanarete iku to nobeta! Anata ga koko de kangei shite inai. Ima no mama ni shite kaesu koto wa arimasen)**

**Dear friend, I am sorry that my friends and I startled you. My name is Starfire what is your name? (Shin'ainaru yūjin, watashi wa mōshiwakearimasenga watashi no yūjin to watashi wa anata o odoroka sete iru to iu koto. Watashi no namae wa anata no namae wa nandesuka Starfire desu)**


End file.
